Eres la unica
by Apigueil de Cobra
Summary: Oneshot basado en una escena no vista de Saga y Laura, de SQVO. Es una obra dedicada a Steve por su cumpleanos. La llegada de Laura a su nuevo hogar.


Con mucho cariño para uno de mis mas fieles seguidores. Feliz Cumpleaños Steve!

Saga y Laura bajaron del taxi frente al edificio de departamentos de tan solo diez pisos donde vivía Saga. El taxista le ayudó a bajar las diez maletas, Saga le pago y ambos lo vieron partir. Laura veía asombrada la pila de maletas frente a ellos.

\- Como fue que llegamos a esto? – dijo – Salimos de La Isla solo con dos.

\- No se… supongo que tantas compras que compraste en Paris…

\- Oye no… solo fue una maleta mas… bueno dos – contestó Laura pensando

\- Si, pero Camus me trajo una llena de camisas de las que me gustan – dijo Saga – Algo hicieron que no me quieres decir, porque su sentimiento de culpa, se siente en esa maleta jaja

Laura entrecerró sus ojos recriminándole en silencio que siguiera intentando sacarla la información pero Saga le sopló un beso y se puso a ver como iban a meter todo eso sin tirarlas en el camino.

\- Además tantas tangas y bikinis que compraste en la Riviera…

\- Yo? – reclamó Laura tomando una maleta en su espalda, dos maletas de rueditas y un neceser – Pero si tu fuiste el que quiso que tuviera de repuesto para que, en tus propias palabras, Pudieras arrancármelas sin ningún remordimiento.

\- Lo digo y lo sostengo – dijo Saga tomando las seis restantes haciendo malabares – abre la puerta por favor. El edificio es bastante modesto y no hay portero.

Laura hizo lo que le pidió y ambos tardaron algunos minutos en entrar, pidiendo el elevador a través del botón.

\- Y los chorro cientos babydoll que compraste…?

\- 45 y los que faltan

Laura se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano mientras las puertas del elevador se abrieron y saga metió las maletas y apretó el botón numero 10.

\- Te espero arriba.

\- Oye pero…

\- Le ganare al elevador, no te preocupes – aclaró guiñando un ojo y dándole un beso antes de salir y hacer que las puertas cerraran.

A Laura se le hicieron eternos los segundos que tardó el elevador en llegar al decimo piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Saga ya posaba de forma sexy frente a ella.

\- Tardaré en acostumbrarme para verte hacer ese tipo de cosas. – exclamó ella mientras sonreia y trababa una de las puertas para que no se cerraran.

\- No te preocupes dulzura, si las bajas y subes de nuevo corriendo varias veces al día en tacones, podrás hacerlo muy pronto.

\- Muy chistosito.

Saga tenia abierta la puerta de su departamento y se dedicó únicamente a sacar las maletas del elevador. Laura volvió a tomas las de rueditas e iba a cruzar el umbral cuando Saga corrió a taclearla haciendo que las maletas salieran volando y girara rápidamente para que Laura cayera sobre el.

\- Que? Que paso? – preguntó aturdida – Había una trampa? Viste a algún asesino? Había alguien dentro? Dímelo por amor de Dios!

\- Calma amor mío… no es nada de eso – dijo levantándose y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo – Es que soy algo supersticioso

La cargo en brazos para cruzar la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

\- En la antigüedad se creía que de esta forma, el hogar se protegía de malas vibras al evitar que los malos espíritus entraran por los pies de la esposa – susurró antes de besarla

Cruzaron la puerta y la volvió a dejar en el suelo.

\- O sea que si no, te traería mala suerte?

\- No, en realidad era un pretexto para ser cursi mujercita mía – dijo besando su frente – Ahora, creo que debo ir a recoger todas las tangas que quedaron en el pasillo esparcidas.

\- Que están donde? – dijo corriendo hacia afuera donde vio como una de las maletas efectivamente con el golpe se había abierto y toda su ropa interior estaba esparcida por el pasillo.

En medio de risas y besos los dos se dedicaron a meter la ropa a la maleta y después todo el equipaje al departamento.

\- Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar – Dijo Saga solemnemente – Parece que la señora de la limpieza estuvo aquí, menos mal.

\- No lo haces tu mismo?

\- No. Una señora viene una vez a la semana a ayudarme. Con la escuela y turnos a veces dobles es difícil tener tiempo o energía para ello – aclaró Saga.

\- Eres un niñote mimado – dijo Laura sonriendo mientras veía por primera vez el departamento donde vivirían los dos.

No era en absoluto lo que una persona se imaginaria al ver el edificio en un barrio de clase media, con una construcción que ya llegaba a los 40 años de edad y con el sueldo de un medico.

En silencio camino por el departamento. Era bastante grande. Tal vez del doble del de ella, con duela de madera en el piso, muchos ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz y las paredes blancas. Lo que le daba color eran los marcos de madera del mismo color del piso y la decoración en azul. Lo recorrió todo antes de volver con Saga.

\- Pero… como pudiste conseguir un lugar tan hermoso? – le preguntó – debió costarte mucho dinero.

\- Bueno, digamos que encontré un bono del gobierno comprado mientras era Patriarca guardado entre mi ropa, y la fundación Graude me ha ayudado con la escuela y gastos así que he ahorrado…

\- Aun así no te hubiera alcanzado – declaró Laura haciendo otro recorrido visual y calculando.

Saga la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la terraza donde Laura quedo maravillada con la vista, a la lejanía, que tenia del mar egeo. Afortunadamente los edificios de ese lado no le tapaban la vista a ese nivel del edificio y Laura no pudo evitar emocionarse.

\- Esta es una vista de un millón de Euros – dijo enternecida.

\- Algo así

\- Confiesa! Como obtuviste este lugar? Acaso estas metido en algo turbio? – le tomó de la mano – Necesito saberlo. Soy curiosa. Te prometo que sea lo que sea, no te dejare de amar nunca.

Saga le besó ambas manos.

\- Me encanta escuchar eso – dijo sonriendo – Pero digamos que solo fue cuestión de suerte.

\- Explícate.

\- Bueno, ya te dije. Mis ahorros y el bono del gobierno… hice varias apuestas que me permitieron multiplicarlo. Además el lugar no estaba así. Era un basurero cuando lo adquirí en una subasta de la Secretaría de Recaudación de Impuestos. Así me alcanzó no solamente para el departamento, sino para renovarlo a mi gusto.

\- Me estas diciendo la verdad?

\- No te mentiría.

Laura lo abrazó aliviada. No quería que la imagen que tenia de Saga se ensuciara con cosas turbias, pero aparentemente era tan perfecto como ella pensaba.

\- Y Sabes? Eres la única mujer que ha entrado por esa puerta aparte de la señora de la limpieza que no cuenta obviamente porque tiene como 60 años. – los ojos de Laura brillaron esperanzados – Así que, las vibraciones de amor que hay aquí, serán únicamente las de nosotros dos.

En la cabeza de Laura eso era imposible. Él era… Era Saga y las mujeres se fijaban en los hombres como él, perseguían a los hombres como él. Y los hombres como el podía meter a cuanti puta se le atravesara a su cama y desde luego su departamento de soltero.

\- Por que?

Saga la miró con unos ojos muy serios y ella supo que decía la verdad.

\- Me he pasado estos últimos cinco años intentando dominar mis temores, mi tolerancia al dolor, mi resistencia, mi necesidad de poder, mi necesidad de mujeres… pero tú me desbarataste. He evitado esa ultima necesidad escudándome en el trabajo hasta que llegaste tú — le pasó la mano por el pelo—.Te amo tanto que ahora, no pienso en otra cosa que no sea estar dentro de ti todo el tiempo. Eres muy tentadora.

Se movió tan deprisa que la desequilibró y la tomó en brazos.

\- En este momento, quiero tomarte en mi tina de baño —él se dirigió hacia la puerta—. He deseado hacerlo desde aquel día que me tocó revisarte en el hospital y te tenia comiendo de mi mano.

\- Presumido.

Laura se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa. Entraron al baño de color azul cielo y pudo ver una tina para máximo dos personas. Entre besos en el cuello, el la ayudó a desvestirse y cuando terminó, la depositó dentro del agua con suavidad. Laura se hundió en el agua cálida para observarlo mientras se desvestía. Nunca se cansaría de mirarlo. Cuando se quitó toda la ropa, sus músculos más íntimos se contrajeron al ver su miembro turgente que oscilaba con cada paso que daba para acercarse a ella. Se metió en la bañera detrás de ella, con las rodillas a sus costados, y la estrechó contra sí.

Se quedaron un rato así, con el agua caliente relajándoles los músculos cansados por el viaje y saboreando la sensación de tener la piel mojada contra otra piel mojada. Sin embargo, notaba su erección en la espalda y cada vez notaba más el anhelo entre los muslos. Todo aumentó cuando él alargó una mano y tomó un puñado de lo que ella dio por supuesto que era jabón. Era un líquido espeso que ya estaba caliente cuando lo extendió lentamente por sus pechos. Aunque sus manos no se quedaron ahí. Bajaron por los brazos y el abdomen, hasta que le agarró los tobillos con los pies para separarle los muslos y poder lavarla ahí.

Laura contuvo el aliento cuando sus fuertes dedos le acariciaron los pliegues, más lubricados todavía por el jabón, y la atormentaron hasta que empezó a agitarse para encontrar alivio. Sin embargo, Saga se limitó a morderle ligeramente el cuello y a dejarla ávida y ansiosa.

\- Todavía, no - le advirtió tajantemente cuando ella empezó a darse la vuelta - No he terminado, no te he lavado el pelo.

La sorprendió cuando le bajó la cabeza y le mojó el pelo con las manos antes de ponerle jabón. Le enseñó un placer completamente nuevo al masajearle la nuca hasta que sintió un cosquilleo y todo el cuerpo le palpitó por la excitación. Cuando le aclaró el jabón, ella se dio la vuelta sin darle la oportunidad de que se lo impidiera.

\- Ya, te deseo ya.

Saga asintió casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Laura sonrió triunfalmente otra vez y se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

\- Apoyaré las manos en tus hombros, o en el borde de la bañera si lo prefieres.

El tragó saliva algo indeciso por la nueva forma de ella de tomar las riendas. A Laura le molestó tanto que estuvo a punto de echarse atrás, pero se había convertido en algo importante. Tenía que hacerlo y tenía la sensación de que él necesitaba que lo hiciera aunque fuera de vez en cuando y este era el momento perfecto de empezar. Se movió encima de él, quien la agarró de las caderas. No pudo resistir la tentación y le acarició el pecho con los dedos. Laura lo besó y él tomó el control del beso mientras movía las caderas para encontrar su entrada. Entonces, empujó hacia arriba mientras ella empujaba hacia abajo y los dos gimieron mientras la llenaba. Después de disfrutarlo un momento, ella empezó a subir y bajar y a contonear las caderas con un movimiento circular. La fricción de ese movimiento era increíble. Le encantaba que los pezones rozaran con el pecho de él al moverse, pero le encantó más todavía que él le tomara un pezón con la boca mientras lo montaba.

El agua se desbordaba sin que se dieran cuenta. Bajó el pecho hacia él, que le sujetaba las caderas y la guiaba mientras se movía. Significaba que él seguía dominando, pero le daba igual. Seguía eufórica porque le había dejado tomar la iniciativa y esos sonidos eróticos y roncos que le brotaban de la garganta gracias a ella eran embriagadores. Quería observarlo, ver su rostro cuando se liberara dentro de ella, pero, de repente, demasiado pronto, esos músculos tan íntimos empezaron a contraerse alrededor de su miembro duro como el hierro. Saga lo notó, la agarró de las caderas y empezó a subir y bajar las caderas para tomarla con todas sus fuerzas. Laura gritó y le clavó las uñas en los hombros cuando alcanzó el clímax. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás con el cuello en tensión mientras la llenaba por completo.

Todo se hizo borroso y se derrumbó sobre su pecho. No se dio cuenta de que tenía la mano sobre su corazón hasta que, un rato después, recuperó la consciencia. No quiso moverse para no molestarlo y que también se diese cuenta. Ese órgano maravilloso latió desbocado bajo su mano hasta que volvió al ritmo normal. Sin embargo, sus dedos, por iniciativa propia, acariciaron los suaves vellos que tenían debajo y se deleitaron con esa ocasión única de tocarlo. Saga tomó una bocanada de aire, pero no se movió. Él estaba mirando sus dedos, pero desvió la mirada hacia sus ojos y lo que ella vio le llenó el corazón de amor al ver que el era feliz.

Saga le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios. Entonces, le sujetó la barbilla para besarla en la boca.

\- Me gusta como te portas en el baño, creo que te dejaré que lo repitas -dijo

\- Solo si me dejas que te lave el pelo también.

Saga asintió con la cabeza y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos para lavarle el pelo con tanto cariño como él se lo había lavado a ella. Le encantaba mirarle los ojos de cerca y el suspiro de placer que brotó de sus labios. Miró con anhelo su pecho y recordó lo que se sentía al enjabonar esos músculos… y más abajo.

Cuando terminaron de bañarse, Saga salió de la bañera, tomó un paño de lino y la invitó a que también saliera. Se sintió segura y amada cuando le rodeó los hombros con el paño y la secó. Una vez ya seca, la sorprendió cuando le puso una bata de baño azul marino alrededor de los hombros en vez de dejar que se vistiera. Saga se rio por su gesto de sorpresa y se puso los pantalones y unas sandalias de baño antes de tomarla en brazos.

\- Saga, el aire acondicionado esta muy fuerte! Vas a congelarte.

Laura le miró el pecho desnudo y el pelo mojado.

\- Solo serán unos pasos, y me desnudaré otra vez cuando estemos en el otro jacuzzi.

\- Otro? Cual otro?

La besó antes de abrir la puerta y de dejar la ropa allí para que recogerla después. Intentó disimular la risa cuando Saga soltó un improperio por el chorro de aire helado del pasillo. Seguía riéndose para sus adentros cuando salieron por la puerta de la terraza donde de forma muy ordenada se quitó sus sandalias mientras prendía los jets del jacuzzi de la terraza.

\- Te atreves a reírte de tu flamante maridito?

Aunque el tono fue severo, sus ojos tenían un brillo burlón. Laura sonrió y se quitó esa odiosa bata, que por lo mojado de su cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle.

\- Me rio porque mi flamante está tan chiflado de pasearse medio desnudo y mojado frente al aire acondicionado.

\- Entonces, pagarás por tu osadía.

Saga no se había entretenido en abrocharse los pantalones, por lo que se los quitó de una patada y Laura gritó cuando la abrazó.

\- Dios mío, estás helado!

\- Pero tú, no, muajajaja

Saga sonrió y se restregó contra ella. Laura volvió a gritar e intentó zafarse de él, pero era demasiado fuerte. La agarró de los brazos y la mantuvo pegada a la cama mientras sus caderas se abrían paso entre sus muslos. Se le puso la carne de gallina, pero ya estaba entrando en calor por el deseo insaciable de él.

\- No te preocupes, dulzura, te mantendré caliente toda la noche a pesar del aire acondicionado y en invierno veras que ninguna fogata será mas caliente que este dios que tienes por marido.

Su voz había perdido el tono burlón y estaba ronca por el anhelo. La miró con esos ojos azules que la debilitaban estuvieran donde estuviesen.

La cargo y la metió en el jacuzzi al que le puso burbujas de jazmín y le hizo el amor lentamente, con acometidas largas y profundas, pero calmosas. Cuando terminó, se quedó abrazado a ella y los dos, agotados, disfrutaron en silencio de la vista y después el atardecer desde ahí.

Ya habria tiempo de acomodar su ropa y recoger el tiradero. Por el momento y hasta donde fuera posible, se dedicarían a disfrutarse mutuamente y comenzar su vida como pareja con el pie derecho.


End file.
